1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shovel devices and more particularly pertains to a new lifting aid device for a shovel for helping a user to easily lift a shovel, in particular an shovel having an offset type handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovel devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovel devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shovel devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,604; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,600; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,373; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,181; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,273.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lifting aid device for a shovel. The inventive device includes a brace member with an elongate shaft portion and a rest portion. The mounting end of the shaft portion is mountable to a portion of an offset-type handle shaft of a shovel. The inner surface of the rest portion is designed for abutting a portion of a leg, such as a thigh, against it. The pivot end of the shaft portion is pivotally coupled to the outer surface of the rest portion at a midpoint between the upper and lower edges of the rest portion to allow proper pivoting of the rest portion during use.
In these respects, the lifting aid device for a shovel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping a user to easily lift a shovel, in particular an shovel having an offset type handle.